


burnt petal in the moonlight

by mango_yogurt



Category: ATEEZ (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), VICTON (Band), Weeekly (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MENTIONS OF OTHER GROUPS, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Slight Cursing, Swords & Sorcery, but yes chuuves superiority, chuuves are platonic sorry fam, members who aren't mentioned in the character tags will get cameo appearances, weeekly are loona's disciples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_yogurt/pseuds/mango_yogurt
Summary: Jung Subin is an Ignis Elemental, orphaned and bullied throughout his childhood. Heo Chan is a Flora Elemental who helps him while he was in need, and they embark on the journey of a lifetime, with a task of delivering a sacred object. However, two powerful ruler groups: the Odd Eye Realm, and the One-Third, both want something that they have.They'll make allies, enemies, and go against the unknown. What is in store for them?A/N: weekly updates will be added.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Jung Subin
Kudos: 18





	1. Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> tw. slight mentions of blood, minor character death, and implied bullying. it's not too much though, so don't worry :)
> 
> i'll be uploading new chapters weekly, and feedback is greatly appreciated! every kudos, hit, bookmark, and comment means so much to me, so please feel free to leave them if you'd like ;)

Subin staggered into a pile of buckets, falling onto the dry yellow grass beneath him. He gripped his injured arm, crimson blood seeping between the fingers that held the wound. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and neck, his ashy grey locks sticking to his skin, clothes stained with blood and soil. 

The flame that was within him, its sparks faded away as his blood flowed out his body. His Spirit, it was depleting. Vision hazing, he tried to ignite a flame onto his palm, visualizing, focusing on the crackles of even the tiniest blaze. Nothing. It was, gone.

As he struggled, a trio of tall, menacing-looking men made their way towards him, chuckling as they watched their victim wince in pain. To his dismay, he knew these faces far too well. 

‘Aw, little Subinnie is injured. What’s wrong, does the little puppy have no Spirit left? Maybe I went too far…’ one of the three, a blonde-haired male, laughed, the other two following. Subin watched as his fingers slowly morphed, each digit turning into long, steel blades. The metal glinted in the bright morning sun, the sharpness of the blade sending chills down his spine.

‘He’s too weak for anything, Jinyoung…’ another commented, shooting the grey-haired male a mocking look. A flame stirred within him. No, an inferno, but it wasn’t one of magic. It was anger. An emotion that he knew far too well. 

‘Far better, Seunghun. He’ll let us have all the fun. No one’s gonna miss him anyways,’ Jinyoung said. ‘Well then, let’s have some more fun, shall we?’ he moved towards Subin, sniggering as he brandished the weapon in his hands, quite literally. ‘So, should we start with, your arms again… or would you choose your face? Aw, but this face is too pretty for scars…’ 

Subin tried so hard, _so _hard, to produce something, anything. He tried focusing, harder, and finally, a warm, tingly sensation grew in his hand. It continued to grow, spreading all over his arm. In a couple of moments, it began to burn. Yes, _yes _. It’s happening.____

_____ _

_____ _

He raised an arm in Jinyoung’s direction, and a fireball ejected out, barely scraping against his face. The latter backed away in pain and shock as a line of burned skin showed on his cheek. In the blink of an eye, his face turned from one of enjoyment, into one of irritation. Just like the blonde’s expression, Subin’s heart dropped just as quickly. 

‘You little punk, you messed up my— You’re gonna pay for this, fucker,’ Jinyoung said, his unmorphed fingers tracing along the fresh wound. His eyes began to change, from the warm brown hue they once were, into an icy grey. He strode towards Subin, his steel digits growing longer, sharper. This was the end, Subin thought. 

As he was few feet in front of him, a figure suddenly jumped in between the commotion, his landing soft and silent. Taken aback, both parties jolted in surprise. 

From behind, Subin eyes travelled along the figures body, from his broad shoulders to curly black locks. The sleeves of his muted green coat were covered in dirt, too. He caught sight of the brown bag that was slung across his shoulder, its contents of leaves, fabrics and papers peeking out the opening.

‘Ugh, god. I have to deal with you guys again? It’s the third time this month. Can I please live peacefully?’ the male whined, voice deep. He reached for his neck and stretched it with a satisfying ‘crack.’ 

‘Leave if you don’t wanna die, Chan. Get your weak Flora bullshit out of my face,’ Jinyoung gritted through his teeth. 

‘This ‘weak Flora’ sent you and your guard dogs to treatment for a few days. I don’t know what you’re talking about…’ his voice trailed off as he reached into his inventory. 

‘Who are you calling guard dogs?’ the last of the trio, a shorter man with black hair, retorted. Jinyoung placed a hand on the former’s chest, holding him back if he decided to lunge. ‘Relax, Byounggon… He called you a guard dog. So? Prove him wrong.’ 

A simper formed on Byounggon’s face as he hovered one hand over the ground before him. The ground began shaking violently, and Subin cowered in fear, but Chan remained unphased. The earth parted, and a boulder emerged from the grass, hovering into the air. 

‘H-hey, watch out!’ Subin yelled out. He tried standing up, but he couldn’t. A thick vine had bound his feet together, holding him to the ground firmly. He tugged at them, but the vines were as strong as iron. Coupled with his arm injury, it was pointless to try. Chan peered over his shoulder, mouthing a ‘Stay back,’ towards him. Unwillingly, and with no choice, he obliged. 

At lightning speed, the boulder catapulted straight towards Chan. He dodged it right in time, the massive rock ramming into the wall behind them. A huge hole appeared in the structure, wood and stone fragments flying in the air. Looking at the damage behind him, Chan scoffed, clearly unimpressed. 

‘ _Seriously? _This is the best you got? God, I thought you would improve since the last time, Byounggon-ah.’ The Terra Elemental backed away, the colour instantly draining from his face.__

____

____

Chan reached into his bag, and took out a handful of small seeds, pale green in colour. He flung them at the three, and with a simple flick of a finger, the seeds began to sprout, the stems a dark shade of mahogany brown. Frantically, Seunghun blew a violent gust of air onto the seeds in an attempt to whisk them away, but the plants’ roots grew too deep into the ground for the wind to even shift them slightly. Not even his Ventus Spirit was strong enough. 

The brown stems started wrapping themselves around the legs and feet of Jinyoung, Seunghun and Byounggon, and in no time, they were bound by thick stalks of wood and leaves. Jinyoung cut through the branches around him in a frenzy, but every time he did so, two more would grow in its place, binding them even tighter. 

‘H-Hey, stop it!’ Jinyoung cried out, the harsh bark scraping against his exposed skin. 

‘The Ilmusc plant. Cut one branch off, and two more would grow. Oh, and it gets denser and denser each time you cut it.’ 

Satisfied, Chan circled the new tree he planted. Meanwhile, Subin, in the distance, had his eyes wide in shock. He’s never seen anything like this before. He grew up in an area where the most common Elementals to exist were Ignis (fire), Ferro (steel), Ventus (air), and Terra (earth). He’s never come across a Flora Elemental before. The vine that bound his feet together, sprouted gorgeous scarlet flowers on its surface. The petals folded backwards, covered the vines, and sank into them. The vines softened, and eventually, they crumbled into a pile of green mush.

Chan made eye contact with Subin, and the brightest smile appeared on the black-haired male’s face, dimples adorning the sides as his walnut eyes curved into crescent moons when he grinned. 

‘So, you have anything you would like to do to… “punish” them?’ His head nodded in the direction of the three Elementals, still fighting against the thick branches that was up to their necks. Subin was at a loss for words. 

‘D-Do whatever you want with them, I d-don’t care,’ Subin stuttered, gaze to his feet, face hot with embarrassment. Goddamnit, he just revealed to this complete stranger that he couldn’t even defend himself. Great. 

Chan chuckled at his remark. ‘Whatever you say then.’ He turned to the three, bright grin turning to a mischievous smirk. ‘So,’ he began. ‘Thorns… or… poison flowers? Hmm… I’ve been practicing insect attraction too… The possibilities with Flora Spirits are endless, there’s so much to try…’

‘P-please! Don’t harm us! W-we’ll leave,’ Seunghun plead, the small twigs of the plant beginning to wrap around his face. Chan raised a hand, and the plant stopped. 

‘I’ll let you go if you promise to not bother him anymore,’ he said, directing at Subin. Steam erupted out of Jinyoung’s ear, his face red with rage and humiliation, but clearly, he had no choice. 

‘Fine.’ 

With that, Chan’s raised arm started glowing, and the branches gradually shrank, gradually growing shorter until they returned to seed form. The seeds flew back onto Chan’s open palm, and he dumped them back into his bag.

Free, the three Elementals scurried off into the nearby market, and Subin watched as their figures disappeared in the sea of people. 

‘You ok?’ Subin turned, and jumped in surprised when Chan appeared right before him, wearing a look of concern on his face. The gears in his brain turned for a quick two seconds, before he spoke. 

‘Yeah… I’m… fine…’ he slurred. But he didn’t feel that way. His vision became blurrier as more blood streamed out from the lesion on his bicep. That was no light graze, it was a deep cut for sure. His legs were noodles, and his body limp like parchment. Luckily, Chan caught him before his knees hit the ground, and helped Subin gently rest on the grass, before everything in his sight faded to black. 

…..

_‘Subin! Calm down! Y-You’re going to die if you continue! Please stop, I beg you!’_

____

____

_‘I thought Ignis Elementals were strong, but I guess not. Just look at you. Pathetic.’ ___

____

____

_‘Don’t leave me! Please! No, don’t do this… no… please…’_

__

__

__

__

Subin’s eyes shot open, his body covered in cold sweat as he sat upright. He was in a bed, the smell of flowers and herbs lingering in the air. A web of branches and yellow flower buds hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with their gentle glow. Out the window, a vibrant gradient of warm hues painted the sky, tinting the clouds a pretty baby pink colour. Where was he? 

‘Oh, you’re awake. Thank god.’ 

The Flora Elemental from before approached him, holding a tray of hot food and water. He made his way toward the bed, placing the tray onto the table beside it. 

‘Are you feeling alright? You have been screaming and yelling in your sleep. Are you dizzy, or tired, or…?’

Cautious, the Ignis Elemental brought his legs to his chest, worried of what this man could do to him. ‘I’m… fine.’ 

‘I don’t blame you, honestly. A random guy with a Spirit you’ve never seen before helps you chase off some people, you black out, and now you’re here, in his home, on his bed.’ Subin’s facial muscles relaxed as he spoke, the tension in him slowly slipping away. Something in his voice was extremely calming and sweet. He moved to the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the floor. 

‘How long as I out, and why did you help me? You don’t owe me anything,’ Subin asked, eyes narrowing as he glared at Chan in suspicion. Chan sighed. 

‘You’ve been out of it for a few hours only. You lost a dangerous amount of blood, and your face was completely pale… To be quite honest, I thought you were gone.’ His gaze adverted to Subin’s arm. The sleeve that was once there, is now completely ripped off, replaced with a large wrapping of bandages. ’Those guys, it’s not the first time I faced them off. They looked like they were actually going to kill you. I couldn’t let you die. Not when you have such a cute face,’ he replied, winking. 

Subin face heated up at the sudden compliment, but he tried his best to supress it under a stone-face. What was his deal? He can’t stay here any longer, he’s a hindrance to the man before him, he thought. ‘T-Thank you for your help, but I should really be going.’ Subin attempted to stand, but he was far too weak for it, slumping back onto the soft mattress. All the blood he lost, took most of Spirit with him. He had no energy. 

Chan grabbed the bowl of congee on the bedside table, and scooped up a spoonful of the fragrant, hot porridge. He blew on it a couple times, before positioning the spoon in front of Subin’s mouth. Still cautious and wary, Subin pursed his lips shut. 

‘Look, Subin, if you don’t eat, your Spirit isn’t going to recharge.’ 

‘Wait, how do you know my n—’ he was cut off when Chan took this opportunity to push the spoon into his mouth. At that moment, the taste that filled his mouth made him so very hungry. The previous episode made him ignore the rumbles in his stomach. Immediately, his Spirit began pulsing through his veins again. Chewing, he continued, ‘How do you know my name?’

‘When I’ve heard the same name repeated several times during a couple fleeting moments, I tend to remember which name matches which face,’ he said, scooping up more congee. Huh, figures, Subin thought. And then it hit him. He was being fed. Like a _child _. As if the embarrassment from before wasn’t enough.__

____

____

‘I-I can feed myself you know. I’m not a child,’ Subin muttered, snatching the spoon out of Chan’s hands. He shoved it into his mouth, as Chan examined the wound on his arm. 

‘Your wound is healing, thankfully. I was surprised at how fast it repaired itself. Normally a wound like this would take at least 5 hours to even scab, but yours did in a matter of minutes. Pretty sure it’s just a scar now,’ he said as he removed the wrapping around it. The pungent smell of medicinal herbs filled the air, and the lesion that was once bleeding and deep, sure enough, is now a mere scar. Subin was used to it though. 

‘Yeah, when I was younger kids would always beat and attack me, then tie me to trees and watch my wounds heal right before their eyes.’ He winced slightly at the memory, but he quickly erased it off his mind. Curious, he questioned Chan. 

‘So, are all Flora Elementals good at medicine? I’ve never met one before.’ Chan chuckled at his inquiry. 

‘No, unfortunately. My father runs, well, used to run an apothecary, so I naturally picked up all the skills needed for medicine. It was painful though. He always forced me to memorize all the different herbs and their combinations, otherwise he’d lock my doors and windows. He’d keep me there until I remembered everything. No one understood my struggles, though, being the only Flora Elemental here.’ He smiled, the expression on his face bittersweet. ‘It was really annoying at the time, but looking back, it was useful.’ He continued explaining, grabbing all of Subin’s attention as he spoke. 

‘We as Flora Elementals have a very difficult time mastering our Spirits. We have to remember and recollect all the different types of plants, their uses, and whether they’re potentially dangerous or not. Most Flora Elementals are at an advantage in battles. With a knowledge of flora, hence the name, and making them grow, we can do anything. Healing, offense... Some of us can even give plants conscious minds and movement, enabling them to fight or protect us.’ 

Chan shifted closer towards Subin, hands gripping the sides of the chair lightly as he leaned forward, curiosity twinkling in his eyes. ‘So, what about you? I’ve pretty much explained myself entirely to you.’ 

‘Well, uhm, I’m… not sure about how I was born an Ignis Elemental, honestly. Apparently, my mother left me on the doorstep of an orphanage here, and I just grew up that way. I never learnt how to control my Spirit, nor did I have anyone to talk to, or have fun with as a kid. But all I know is that I can start fires in my palms and shoot balls of flame at anything I please. I’m not very good though…’ There was a tinge of sadness in his voice, and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

‘I’m… so sorry you had to go through that… must’ve been hard,’ Chan said. 

Subin chuckled bitterly at his reaction. People won’t truly understand how it feels like. How it feels to have no one care about you. To be in a place where you never felt like you belonged, where everyone treats you like an outsider. He hated himself and the world. He hated how he is so weak in his Spirit, how he was never welcome or accepted. He was like a shell of a person, like he wasn’t living, he was just existing. And it hurt. A lot. He tried hiding it behind a bitter smile, but it didn’t work. 

‘Why sorry? It’s not like you had anything to do with it.’ He clenched his fists tightly, gripping the fabric of his pants tightly in his palms until his knuckles turned white. 

‘Hey,’ Chan said, placing a hand on Subin’s as a grin spread across his face. ‘Do you wanna see something cool?’ 

The black-haired male stood up and hovered a finger over Subin’s head, and as he moved it around, a flower crown began to weave itself into shape. Adorned with daisies and violets, it rested itself atop Subin’s ash-grey hair. Chan glanced at his creation, and grinned sheepishly. 

‘I’m still working on blossoming flowers with no seeds, but it suits you. You look cute.’ He chuckled, cheeks flushing pink. Subin reached for it, and he traced along the smooth twigs that held it together. His fingers brushed a daisy, its paper-thin petals tinkling the tips of his digits. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled his being, and the corners of his lips automatically curved into a tiny smile. He took it off his head, and admired its beauty, turning it in his hands. It was simple, but he liked it, the colours of lime green, violet, and white complementing each other perfectly. 

‘Thank you… it’s… beautiful…’ he raised his head, and their eyes met. 

Subin would normally get embarrassed the moment someone looked him in the eye, but he couldn’t pull away. He was being drawn into his gaze, the look in them so deep that it was like all time stopped around them. His heart began racing, the butterflies in his stomach beginning to go rampage. What was this feeling he was experiencing? It was so strange to him, something he has never felt before… 

Out of nowhere, the front door burst open, and a woman, not so much older-looking than Chan, bolted into the room and locked the door behind her, hair messy and frantic. Her jumpsuit was torn and frayed at the edges, and she was ghost-pale. 

‘Chungha-noona! What—’ Chan exclaimed. 

‘Chan, the soldiers, they’re here…’ her voice was raspy and panicked. She grabbed Chan’s wrist tightly. ‘They’re here for the book…’ From her sleeve, Chungha pulled out a white book, the front and back of it bound together tightly by twigs that seemed to grow out of its spine.

‘Take this, and run… _leave _this place. Go to the Odd Eye Realm, and give it to Jinsoul… I can hold them off...’__

____

____

An aggressive pound erupted from the other end of the door, and a booming voice came after it. ‘Chungha, give us the book! We know you’re in there, you witch!’ 

‘Noona, I-I can’t leave you here! They’re gonna kill you!’ 

‘Chan-ah… take this as my last wish… Jinsoul gave me the responsibility to protect this book, protect you… But I couldn’t. I’m so sorry…’ her eyes became glossier, tears welling up in the corners of them. She smiled at him, holding her brother by the shoulders. 

‘Do this for me… please Chan-ah… I love you so, _so _much, you know that…’__

____

____

Chan pulled her into a tight hug as tears streamed down his face onto her shoulder. ‘I love you too…’ 

Chungha rubbed a hand on Chan's back. 'Hey, don't cry. Dad wouldn't like it. Smile, okay?' Chan smiled slightly, and Chungha cooed at his gesture. 

'That's more like it.' The hinges on the door were about to fall apart at any moment. ‘Now get out of here before they see you. You too, kiddo. It’s too dangerous to go alone. Help my brother out, please? I’m sure you’re a good kid, and Channie is going to need all the help he can get.’ She looked at Subin, and without thinking, he nodded. He had nothing here left for him. He was just going to go with Chan, and as Chungha said, he's gonna need all the help he can get.

The two grabbed bags, coats and a cloth pouch filled with cash and coins, before bolting out the back door, slamming it shut behind them. 

At that very moment, the front door was torn apart, soldiers in red and black armour surrounding Chungha, spears and metal claws raised in her direction. The wall of men parted, and a woman emerged from behind them, dressed in red and black with her raven hair slicked into a neat hairstyle adorned with gold jewellery. On the bridge of her face, were a line of jewels that sparkled in the light. She held a snow-white rabbit in the crook of her arm. 

‘Hi, Chungha-unnie,’ she said, her voice husky but sickly sweet. 

‘What the _fuck _do you want, Heejin?’ Chungha gritted her teeth at the sorceress, hands at the ready to attack. Heejin giggled, the rabbit in her arms fidgeting under her touch as she stroked its white fur.__

____

____

‘You know what I want… Give me the book, and Haseul won’t harm you. Otherwise, well… we’ll have to see.’ 

‘I’d rather die than let you have it, you _bitch _. You’re just Haseul’s underling. You’ll never be as powerful as her.’__

____

____

Heejin’s smile faded into a frown, eyebrows knitting into a sympathetic curve. ‘Aw, she’d rather die… Jihan, you know what to do.’ 

Beside Heejin, a younger looking girl nodded. ‘Yes, Heejin-sunbae.’ She closed her eyes, and when they opened again, they were the brightest shade of violet, the skin from her fingers turning lilac as they travelled up her limbs. Before anything could happen, Chungha shot a bright beam of light at her, sending the girl flying across the room, her back colliding into a wall with a loud ‘thud.’

A short-haired girl charged towards her, fists glowing with blue flames. She attacked Chungha, but the Solis Elemental dodged it, punching her in the back. Light erupted from the other side of the girl’s body, and she slumped on the floor, knocked out momentarily. 

Chungha stood her ground firmly, a smile forming on her face. ‘So much training and your disciples are still so weak… My Spirit’s reduced but they still can’t—HRRK!’ An invisible force grabbed her neck, choking her. She clawed at the emptiness, lungs burning, before being forced into a kneeling position on the hard floor, her arms and legs pressed together. In the corner, Jihan held her hand out, eyes still glowing. Heejin turned to face her, proud smile on her face. 

‘Good job, Jihan. You’ve improved a lot. You’ll be one of the best Imperium Elementals soon.’ Heejin made her way to Chungha, face mere inches from the Solis Elemental’s. She laughed at her struggling. ‘The Solis Elemental, one of the strongest and rarest Spirits, wiped out from the Eclipse War few hundred years ago… Guess they’ll losing another precious member of their clan…’ Holding her finger at Chungha’s chin, she lifted it up, and she smiled. ‘Since you won’t give it to us, we’ll _take _it from you.’__

____

____

Subin and Chan had watched in horror through the back window, watching the whole scene unfold. Subin has heard of this name before. Heejin, the Black Hare, commander of the One-Third. One of the _most _powerful sorceresses to ever live. Wasn’t it just a legend? But turns out, it’s real. _She’s real _. Chan fidgeted next to him, his entire being begging to let him rush forward to save his sister. He wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist, holding him back if he attempts to lunge.____

_____ _

_____ _

A dark void began closing in on Chungha, and a blood-curdling scream rang through the room. Heejin scoffed, one of her eyes turning bright fuchsia. The void was under Heejin’s control, and it consumed Chungha, sparks of light attempting to burst out from its seams, but the void was too strong. It countered every speck of Spirit that was ripped out of the girl. The cloud of darkness got smaller, tighter, and Chungha’s cries began to weaken, soften, until it was completely silent. 

‘No… no…’ Chan sobbed, covering his mouth to drown out his chokes of air and the cries that tried to escape his mouth. It sounded so, so painful. Subin’s heart broke at the sight of the other like this. 

‘Hyung, we have to go. Now.’ Subin dragged Chan away from his home, holding in the tears that wanted to spill from his eyes. He let go of Chan’s waist, grabbed him by the wrist, and ran. Did they know how to get to the Odd Eye Realm? No. But they had to get away. 

‘She doesn’t have the book, sunbae,’ one of Heejin’s disciples announced. ‘Someone must’ve taken it with them. We have to get it before the Odd Eye Re—’ 

‘Calm, Soojin. We’ll be able to find it… I know exactly how to.’ She stroked the rabbit in her arms, the traces where her fingers were leaving fuchsia marks on its fur. ‘Go. Find it.’ Just like that, the rabbit leaped out of Heejin’s cradle, and it hopped away. A smirk stretched across Heejin’s visage. 

‘Whoever took the book, is headed that way. Follow the rabbit, get the book, and bring it to me. Understood?’ The three disciples nodded, and they followed the trail the rabbit left behind. A trail of French pink pawprints. 

Heejin clenched her fists. ‘I will get it, and one day, _one day _, you’ll see me as an equal, Haseul. And Kim Lip, you’ll _pay _for your sins with Jinsoul and Choerry.’____

_____ _

_____ _

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME CHUNGHA DID NOT DIE. she plays a vital part in the plot and also I love her way too much to let her die in the first chapter :) wonder why I didn't put major character death in the tags? ;)


	2. new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is up! hope you enjoy!

‘Chan-hyung, we’ve been walking for three days… can we _please _take a break?’ Subin dragged his feet behind him, his neck and shoulders aching from the load on them. He turned to face the older, who looked hyper-focused on their trip, not even sparing a glance at Subin. His rhythmic pace of steps just stayed the same, sound of leaves crunching beneath his shoes being one of the few sounds Subin could hear in the thick wood around him. ‘You said you knew where we were headed, but you’ve never been there. How would you know?’__

__

__‘Subin, it’s just a few miles away. My father used to ride carriages here to meet old friends, and I’d tag along. I’ve never gone beyond the arch though. We just have to walk a little more.’ He gave Subin a sympathetic look, not showing any signs of stopping any time soon._ _

__

__‘Hyung~ I’m tired… can we just rest for a bit? Please?’ Subin pulled at the sleeve of Chan’s coat, swinging it back and forth as he whined cutely. He wasn’t saying this just to convince Chan for a break, he was actually exhausted. From his still recovering Spirit and the heavy bag he lugged, even standing took some effort. Chan sighed, before smiling slightly at Subin._ _

__

__‘Okay, fine. There’s some soft moss under that tree, we can sit there,’ he said._ _

__

__They made their way to said tree, and sat down, backs leaned against the tree trunk. Subin instantly felt his muscles relax, his blood finally flowing through them. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he caught sight of Chan, who closed his eyes as he relaxed, breath getting slower and steadier. Subin took this opportunity to admire than man before him, eyes trailing along Chan’s gorgeous facial features, from his pale skin and Adam’s apple, to the stewed-cherry red lips that contrasted it. They looked soft, and he could see the puffs of air that escaped them as he breathed. Must be nice to kiss the—wait, what was he thinking? Kiss him? No, he couldn’t…_ _

__

__‘Like what you’re seeing?’ As if Chan could read his mind, he opened his eyes, head turned towards him with a mischievous grin. Caught off guard, Subin just looked away, clearly embarrassed._ _

__

__‘W-what are you talking about? N-no…’_ _

__

__‘Oh, so you _don’t _think I—’___ _

____ _ _

____‘I-I didn’t say that!’_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____‘But you just said--’_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____‘No, I didn’t! I-I’m hungry!’ he stuttered. Gosh, you’re such a mess, Subin thought to himself._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____‘Okay! What do you want this time?’ Chan asked a little too enthusiastically, chuckling slightly at Subin’s reaction. ‘You want apples, strawberries, blood plums, cherries, pineapple…’_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____‘Pineapple!’ he exclaimed. The word itself was able to make Subin grin from ear-to-ear. His orphanage used to serve fruit on special occasions, and pineapple was one of his absolute favourites. Sure, there were other more… _exotic _options, like Dragon’s roots, purple apples, and Grunberries, but he liked the basics.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Chan stuck a pineapple root into the ground before them, and he held his palm over the root. It began to sprout, the leaves growing out into a crown-like shape. Gradually, a pineapple formed in the centre, turning from a dark red and orange shade to a bright yellow one. He loved the whole process, from watching the seeds break out of their shell and peek their stems out the crack, to extending its arms of leaves and flowers into the sunlight if there was any. Spending four whole days with the Flora Elemental gave him an opportunity to truly find interest in the growth of the various plants Chan had in his inventory of seeds and roots._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Pulling out a pocketknife, Chan removed the pineapple from its crown of leaves, and dissected it, handing sections of the juicy fruit to Subin. He instantly took a bite, and the sweet and tangy juice exploded from it, filling his mouth with its juice._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘For some reason, the fruit you grow is so much better, I don’t get it.’ His eyes rolled back at the taste of it. He has been eating fruits and vegetables the entire time, with the occasional nuts and meat if he could catch and cook some game, but he could never get sick of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Chan did the same, and his reaction was just like Subin’s. ‘Gosh, I’m amazing.’ Subin stopped chewing, glaring at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘Suddenly I don’t really want it anymore.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘I’m kidding! But it’s really good, isn’t it?’ The Ignis Elemental nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘Chan-hyung.’ Subin began. He wasn’t sure of asking the question he was about to throw, but the thought of it has been eating him alive for the past few days._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘Hmm?’_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘What is Chungha-noona’s Spirit? Why is it different from yours? And why was she being hunted?’ Chan’s jaw instantly halted, head dropping down to look at his legs crossed over one another._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘I-I didn’t mean to make you sad! You can just pretend like I didn’t say anything!’ Subin frantically waved his hands in front of Chan. Shit, he made him upset. But Chan shook his head, reassuring the younger._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘No, it’s fine. I feel like I have to let you know. I don’t want you left in the dark.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘My parents aren’t Elementals. Both me and Chungha were born with Elemental powers in a town where everyone knew nothing about Spirits. Apparently, my mother had dreams where a glowing orb of sunshine entered her tummy when she was pregnant with Chungha, and a rose for me. My parents were ecstatic. They had two children who could wield magic from their bare hands. But the residents were visibly scared of us,’ he said, sighing._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______‘Chungha-noona is—well, _was _’ Subin could hear the pain in his tone. He wrapped his arm around Chan’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him, and he received a tiny smile. ‘Chungha-noona was born a Solis Elemental, an Elemental of the Sun. She was one of the few to exist apparently, and she was immediately deemed extremely dangerous as the people in our area began to spread false rumours about her and myself, saying we were the spawns of evil gods. They tried to kill us, setting our house on fire multiple times. We had no choice. We had to run away, so we left in the middle of the night when I was four, and we moved to the nearest Elemental town, which is where you’re from. My sister and I had to find out about our Spirits in the libraries, and we shared our special abilities with each other secretively. It was kind of like a bonding experience for the both of us.’___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The tension between them became so heavy right after. It was heartbreaking to hear. His life has been equally as challenging as his own, one of his only family members killed right before his eyes. Subin wanted to say something, but right before he could, Chan spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Well, let’s go. We have to reach town soon. It’s getting dark.’ Chan stood up, and held a hand out for Subin. He took it, and pulled himself up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Sure, let’s go.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The duo stood before a large arch, its surface decorated with Eden-green butterflies, crimson crescents, and… juice boxes? Huh, strange, Subin thought. It was pretty though, the top of the arch hanging the sign _Blockberry Village of Creative Minds.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Subin grabbed Chan’s hand, and began pulling him to the village. ‘Come on hyung! Let’s go! I wanna see the markets.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘But the book…’ Chan protested, but Subin wasn’t listening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘No buts! I’m gonna go, and you’re coming with me.’ And with that, Subin pulled Chan into the direction of the village, determined to lighten the mood around themselves (and also to see some things for himself, but he wasn’t going to say that)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Instantly, they are hit with the pleasant scent of roses that wafted through the air. There were buildings of different colours, and the sky above them was a breathtaking gradient of red, blue and purple, the clouds that sailed through it fluffy and white. Cats roamed in every corner, playing with each other as they lived life nonchalantly, meowing and strutting through the streets filled with people that bent down to pet them. Vendors of all shapes and sizes yelled and hollered, hoping to attract the attention of tourists who were willing to spend money on just about anything. They sold anything imaginable. Glistening stones, bouquets of flowers, fruits… There was everything and more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘It’s so beautiful here!’ Chan exclaimed. Subin could only nod in agreement. There was so much to see, and Subin didn’t have enough time to absorb everything that was happening around him. As they were walking, Subin’s eyes caught sight of a bakery painted yellow, the glass display of the store filled with pastries and cakes. He tugged at Chan’s sleeve excitedly, pointing to said bakery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Hyung, there’s a bakery! Let’s get something. I’m hungry.’ Chan rustled through his bag for his stash of coins, and beamed when the pouch was heavy, jingling with the sound of metal clanging to one another. ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ He grabbed Chan by the hand and practically skipped to the door. Pushing it open, the mouth-watering smell of vanilla and roses filled their nostrils. It was almost intoxicating, almost like it coaxed the two inside. A cheerful looking boy stood behind the counter, bowing and beaming when he saw them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Welcome to _Aeong’s Bakery _! How can I help you?’ His voice was loud and bright, so much so that it took Subin by surprise. Chan stepped forward, an equally cheerful look on his face as he picked out a few things for purchase. Subin waited behind him patiently, tapping his feet to the music that played out of an interesting looking machine in the corner of the store. There was music coming out from it, but there were no instruments, oddly. He tilted his head in confusion, wondering how something like this was possible.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘That’s a radio. It plays music when you play a cassette into it.’ Subin turned at the voice, and a young girl stood behind the display, finger pointed at the… _radio _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________‘Oh, that’s cool. Uhm, are _those _cassettes?’ he asked, pointing to the case of clear boxes on the shelf. Each one had a strip of brown paper taped on, with a name scribbled on it with black ink. The girl nodded, before scanning Subin’s attire from head to toe.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________‘You guys aren’t from around here, aren’t you?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________‘Uhm, yeah… we’re just,’ he paused, unsure of the reason to give her. It’s probably best not to tell her what they were up to, in case of any eavesdroppers. Hesitating, he placed his hands into his coat pocket. ‘We’re travelling.’ The girl’s mouth shaped into an ‘o’ at his response, and her face lit up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________‘Give me a second, I’ll get something for you.’ She ducked beneath the counter, and reappeared with what looked like a radio, but it was much smaller, as it fit perfectly in her palm. Extending her arm, she passed it to Subin, who turned it in his hand, examining the details. The front of the box opened like a flap, and inside was a space. ‘It’s a cassette player. It plays music when you place a cassette inside of it and press the little button on the top. A customer left it here a few months ago, and they haven’t come back for it in a while.’ Subin opened his mouth in an attempt to give it back, but the girl just shook her head, pushing his hand back to himself as she winked. ‘Keep it. Take it as a welcome gift to Blockberry Village. Feel free to take any of the cassettes on the display there too, it’s free of charge for you.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________‘Oh, well, thanks so much.’ Subin shuffled to the cassette display, and scanned through the names written on the boxes. _Remember Me, Starlight, Rosy _… there were so many to choose from. He settled on grabbing one that said _butterfly _and _nostalgic night _, placing them and the cassette player into his bag._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________At that moment, Chan walked back to Subin, a cup in each hand and a paper bag balancing between them. ‘I’ve bought the food. Let’s go eat somewhere else.’ Nodding, they made a beeline for the exit, exchanging ‘thank you’ and ‘please come again’ with the workers there. The bell on the door jingled as they pushed it open, sitting on the bench outside of the bakery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________‘I bought some classics, like apple pastries and cheese bread, but there were some cool things I thought we could try. They looked pretty good.’ Chan reached into the bag, passing a danish to Subin. They munched on the buttery, flaky delights, watching villagers pass by as they lived their normal, day-to-day lives. ‘Everything here looks so different from everything else back home. It looks so… what’s the word? Modern. Futuristic,’ he chimed. Subin could only agree. Everything here seemed so much more convenient and fast-paced, with new and fascinating machines everywhere you looked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________After they’ve finished their drinks and food, they continued their walk through the village, chattering away. Subin felt Chan’s hand graze his, and he retracted it frantically. But Chan just grabbed it, the warmth of his palm transferring through Subin’s entire being. ‘I-In case you get lost. There’s a lot of people here you know,’ he stuttered, purposely avoiding Subin’s gaze. The younger said nothing, but he could see Chan’s face turning as red as the flowers he grew, smiling slightly at the cute gesture. He was not subtle at all, was he?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They frolicked around the markets, picking up both random and much needed things for their travels, like new clothes, and some seeds that Chan bought from an older lady. The smell of wearing the same clothes for days began to creep up on them, the lost sleeve on Subin’s arm not making it any better. That one arm was cold most of them time, and he had to conjure whatever tiny flame that he could to keep him and Chan warm. He gradually got better though. ‘We’ll have to change into these later. It’ll help us blend in a bit more, and it’ll save our noses too,’ Subin teased, earning a gentle slap to the shoulder from Chan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The duo approached an inn in the corner of a long street, and they stepped inside. A warm looking older lady sat behind the reception, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as she flipped through catalogues. She looked up from her documents, and smiled tenderly at them. ‘Hello, you two. Welcome to the Blockberry Inn. How may I help you?’ Subin walked up to her, putting on the brightest smile he can muster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________‘Hi, uhm, I would like to book a room for two people, one night. Preferably one of the cheaper ones. Do you have any?’ The lady scanned through her papers intently, trailing her fingers along the page as she searched. She stopped at a line of words on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________‘Yes, we do! On the 11th floor, room number 9. That’ll be 27,000. You must be checked out before 11:59pm tomorrow,’ she instructed as she handed Subin a key with a tag attached to its end. Nodding, Chan handed her the money, thanked the kind old lady, and they made their way up the polished stairway to their room, gorgeous oil paintings and candle lamps adorning the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________However, the little rabbit with the fuchsia marks watching them from the entrance seemed to go unnoticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________….._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Subin sat on the balcony of their room, staring at the night sky above his head. The town was quieter now, contrasting the earlier hustle and bustle of the markets. He sighed, his mind drifting as a gentle breeze blew, his ash-grey locks shifting in the wind. The smell of the ocean from a stone’s throw away drifted by, and a sense of calm enveloped him into a warm hug. It was the first time of his journey with Chan where he could truly feel at peace. Everything that happened to them in a course of four days was either filled with adrenaline, anxiety, or reminded sadness by picking at old wounds from their pasts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________‘Hey, you.’ Chan greeted, pushing aside the curtain between the bedroom and the balcony, before wrapping his arms around himself as he stepped into the open air. ‘Gosh, it’s so cold out here. How are you—’ Subin simply raised a hand, a small flame crackling in his palm. ‘Right. Ignis Spirit. You’re getting better. While we were in the forest you couldn’t conjure a flame that easily.’ Subin smiled at the compliment, glad that he was able to improve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Chan plopped himself next to Subin, the bench beneath them creaking slightly at the extra load. In the corner of his eye, Chan was growing a flower bud in his hand, the green sepal splitting apart and inside it revealed a crown of cobalt blue petals, like a butterfly’s wings…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________‘Oh right! The girl at the bakery gave me this,’ Subin said, pulling out the cassette in his pocket. ‘I’ll get the other thing.’ He walked across the warm wooden floor to his bag, and fumbled through his bag for the cassette player, beaming when he found it amongst the sea of other objects. Returning to the balcony, Subin did exactly what the girl instructed: place the cassette into the slot, close the flap, and press the button on the top. The wheels in the cassette turned for a moment, before gorgeous music played from it, and Chan was no less than fascinated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________‘Woah! That’s cool!’ he exclaimed, closing the flower in his palm. ‘We definitely don’t have these at home.’ The moon in the sky glowed extra bright that night, the stillness and serenity of the moment completely opposite of the feeling within Subin. Chan was leaned against the bench, hands behind his head as he watched the clouds travel across the moon, but there was a sudden tug at Subin’s gut. He felt like there was something, someone, just _watching _them, waiting. There was no one behind him, on other balconies, heck, no one in the sky, but he was itching to move, to strike, to _run _._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________‘Chan-hyung.’ The Flora Elemental turned to him, eyes half open and daze-like. Shaken, Subin grabbed Chan’s forearm, receiving a confused look for the latter. ‘I think, someone is watching us.’ Chan scanned the space around him, before turning back to Subin, still perplexed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________‘Subin, there’s no one here… It’s just us right now.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________‘No, you don’t get it. I have a gut feeling. And it’s not good,’ he whispered, eyes darting around in a panic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________‘Subin, there’s nothing here that can mes— oh _fuck _,’ Chan muttered under his breath. There they were. Heejin’s disciples. They stood at the road across from the inn, scanning the area with their glowing irises. The people around them steered clear of the three’s path, fearing for their lives at the sight of the unfamiliar figures.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________‘I told you!’ They bolted inside, closing the curtain behind them and blowing out the candle that stood on the bedside table. They had to leave, again. Gosh, they didn’t even get the opportunity to rest properly. Hopefully they’ll be safe wherever they go to next, Subin thought. The two raked everything they had into their bags and left the room, making sure that that nothing was left behind, especially the book. They didn’t need a clue of their whereabouts to be found._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Subin and Chan raced to the back exits and bust the back door open. The flights of stairs that lead to the bottom seemed endless, but they kept going. Feet moving quickly, they rushed down the steps, careful not to trip. Beads of sweat formed on Subin’s forehead, his heart racing and his thighs burning. Chan looked equally as flustered, waves of adrenaline washing over them like violent waves on an ocean’s surface._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________All of a sudden, a loud bang erupted from a few floors above them. Shoot, they’ve been found. The three girls chased after them, the sound of crackling flames trailing behind. ‘One of them is also an Ignis, and the other an Imperium. I don’t know and I don’t wanna know about the last one,’ Subin panted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________After a few centuries, they’ve finally reached the bottom of the stairway. The only thing left in their path is a metal door. Chan kicked at the door with all his might, but it only left a dent on its smooth surface. ‘Fuck, it’s locked.’ Subin pushed past him, and held his hand over the bar that shut it tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________‘Wait, let me try something.’ Subin closed his eyes and invisioned a flame, focusing on the sounds, smells and sensations that it evoked, just like his encounter with Jinyoung. The crackling of its spark, the smell of smoke, the feeling of heat and warmth. And sure enough, his arm tingled, then burned, and he opened his eyes. A bright and furious beam of heat arose, melting the metal. ‘Oh my god, it’s working!’ In a matter of seconds, the bar melted just enough for Chan to kick it open, and they ended in the back alleyways of the inn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Dashing down the narrow lane, they saw the main street ahead of them. Just a little further, and they’ll be safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________‘Oh no you don’t.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________An invisible force wrapped around Subin, crushing his limbs into himself. His heart dropped, as his pursuer came into his sight. The Imperium (control) Elemental walked towards him as his body was levitated off the ground, toes barely grazing the ground. Her features became clearer as she stepped into the light, her face highlighted by the dimples and violet eyes that glowed ever so brightly. Jihan laughed, her hand in a fist. She tightened her grip, and the force around Subin closed in even more. He whimpered, the force threatening to break his bones. Chan was pressed with his back to a wall, the short-haired girl holding a bright blue flame right before his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________‘Give us what we want, and we’ll let you go,’ Soojin announced. She sounds almost identical to Heejin. Subin tried to speak, but his lungs were being pressed so much, that every sound that escaped his mouth came out as wheezes and heaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________‘We don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Chan huffed, eyes locked on the fire that was dangerously close to his face. It was barely touching his hair, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________‘Stop with the bullshit. You _know _for a fact that we want the book, so hand it over.’ The blue Ignis Elemental dealt a strong blow to the gut, and Chan buckled over in pain. She was smaller than him, but gosh, she was strong. ‘I, Jiyoon, didn’t chase after your asses for four days just so you can say “I don’t know.” Spit it out.’___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________‘Over my dead body. My sister didn’t die for you to take what’s not yours.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________‘Fine. I’ll just melt your face then. It’s no big deal,’ Jiyoon retorted. She brought her burning fist closer, and Chan couldn’t move his body away from it. Jihan had him pinned to the wall; the hand raised in his direction gleaming lilac._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________‘No… please…’ Subin squeaked, his eyes filling with tears. He wanted to scream, yell, burst out from his restraints. He wanted to burn through Jihan’s control. He wanted to burn them and run with Chan. No, this can’t be real. This must be a nightmare. A really bad one. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to awaken from it. He’ll just close his eyes, and wake up in—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The force around him disappeared, and he fell to the ground with a soft thud. His backside hurt from taking the fall, but his eyes shot open when he heard the voice of a woman coming from behind him. ‘Hey, you two! This way!’ Before him, Jihan clutched her thigh, the lesion on it bleeding uncontrollably, while Jiyoon laid a few feet away, groaning in pain. Soojin punched the earth beneath her, and a crack appeared, going straight for Chan. Without hesitation, he reached for the latter’s wrist, pulling him to the other side before the crack opened, small stones and dirt falling in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________They dashed towards the voice, and they were pulled into an alleyway, coming face-to-face with two girls, one with shoulder length burgundy hair, and the other one with dark brown hair, blonde at the tips. The former held a hand in front of their faces, peeking out the corner. Subin was taken aback. ‘Who are you—’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________‘Shh! Jiwoo, do it.’ The girl with brown hair nodded, and with a swift wave, a peach-coloured dust fell, covering their bodies, before sinking into them. Skin, clothes, hair, everything. ‘Stay quiet.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Just then, Soojin appeared, standing in front of the alleyway, a perplexed expression painted across her face. Subin was thoroughly confused too. She seemed to be looking straight at them, but she did nothing, turning away as she cursed under her breath. ‘Shit! We’ve lost them! We lost the rabbit too. We have to find them.’ Indistinct but clearly agitated chatter continued, followed by the sound of footsteps getting further and further away from them, eventually becoming undetectable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Peach dust girl waved her arm once again, and the one next to her released a heavy sigh of relief, shoulders rolling forward. She looked at Subin and Chan, eyes a magnificent shade of burgundy. ‘I am Sooyoung, this is Jiwoo. You’re welcome.’ Chan opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but Sooyoung got to it first. ‘Don’t ask us why we helped you. If we didn’t, I’m sure Kinetic Girl and Friends would’ve burnt your asses to a crisp.’ Jiwoo reached for Subin’s face, wiping away the tears he didn’t know were there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________‘You okay there? You were crying when that girl used her Spirit on you.’ He didn’t even flinch, sniffling as the episode ran through his head, the emotions pulsing through him hitting him again. Chan, however, was relishing in this moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________‘Aw, were you crying because of me~?’ he teased, wrapping his arms around Subin as he grinned. ‘It’s okay, we’re safe now~’ This time, Subin jumped back, ears heating up at his words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________‘W-what? N-no, I couldn’t— ugh!’ Subin groaned. Chan knew how to make him embarrassed, and he was taking every opportunity he had to do so. ‘Anyways, thank you two so, _so _much for your help. Really. How can we repay you guys?’___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Jiwoo smiled empathetically, shaking her head. ‘You don’t have t—’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Sooyoung cut her off, a smirk forming on her face. ‘ _Well, _you _could _tell us what you’re doing, let us help you, and we can split the rewards. That’s the _least _you can do, no?’_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________....._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes chuuves is in here, and yes, they'll play an important part in the plot.


	3. carry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter would be more focused on understanding the world and their Spirits a bit more, therefore this might not be up to standards with previous ones. to be honest i'm not that proud with this chapter, but nonetheless, we have to continue on (perseverance is a must in this household). i also apologize if there are many plot holes or grey spots, i promise you they'll be filled in later chapters. for now, please enjoy this one! ♥

Jiwoo stared at Sooyoung in shock. What did she say?

‘Give us a second,’ she said, pulling her to the side. ‘Sooyoung, what are you doing? We can’t go with them. We have responsibilities here.’

Sooyoung sighed, turning to her with a look of disappointment painted on her face.

‘Jiwoo, my friend, yes we do. But you don’t like them at all.’

Taken aback, Jiwoo opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

‘You really want to work in a studio, 14 hours a day, with the shittiest pay and the least amount of respect from your seniors who would scold and blame you for _everything?_ ’’

Jiwoo wanted to protest, but she couldn’t. She was right. She hated her life here. She always hid it behind a bright and cheerful smile, but deep down, she was broken. Her mind flashes back to all the times she came home to her best friend, the tears from her eyes about to spill at any moment. 

‘Jiwoo, we’ve talked about going on adventures ever since we were kids. This is what we need, what _you_ need. Plus, with the rewards, we can finally pay off our rent. Hell, you might even be able to quit your job!’

Jiwoo hesitated for a moment. But, after some thought, she agreed, the biggest grin spreading over Sooyoung’s face. They exchanged reassuring words, and made their way back to the duo.

‘Yeah. That’s the least you can do, right? We saved your lives.’ The looks on the men’s faces were unreadable. They whispered amongst themselves for a bit, her ears being able to pick up certain words and phrases like, _’they have a point,’ ‘but still…’ ‘tag along,’ ‘helpful…’_ Sounds like they might be going with them.

After a few moments, the men turned around, looking worried, but still smiling.

‘Sure. Just a head’s up though, we might be going for a while, and to be honest, we don’t even know if we’re going to come back at all. I hope you guys are up for it,’ the shorter one said.

Sooyoung nodded. ‘Yup, we are. With what happened earlier, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna need some extra hands.’ She extended a hand, and the ash grey-haired male takes it in his own, shaking it firmly. ‘By the way, what’s your names? We’re gonna need to know each other if we’re gonna be stuck together for a while.’

‘I’m Subin, and he’s Chan. I’m an Ignis Elemental, and he’s a Flora.’

Jiwoo gasped. ‘Wait, you guys are Elementals? Like, you have Spirits and all? Woah, that’s so cool! I’m a sorceress, and Sooyoung’s a summoner.’

Sooyoung turned to Chan, hands crossed over her chest. ‘So. Where are we headed? And what are we doing?’ He reached for his bag, rummaging through its contents before pulling out a book, presenting it before the duo. A wave of shock rushed over Jiwoo, covering her mouth as she looked at Chan with wide eyes. Chills went down her spine as she realized what they had in hand.

‘That’s the Luna Bible! How did you—’ The stakes of this quest just sky-rocketed. No wonder those girls were threatening them! They were probably working for someone of higher power if they were _that_ desperate. But, judging by the looks of Chan and Subin’s faces, Jiwoo had to give them a little lecture. ‘The Luna Bible has no limitations. Depending on who’s hands it’s in, the contents will change to suit the desires of that person. It also is very difficult to open, only possible by use of magic.’ She caught sight of Sooyoung’s equally perplexed look, and let out a soft huff. ‘I learnt about this in school, okay? You were there too!’

‘Sorry, wasn’t listening, as per usual.’ Sooyoung said, running a hand through her burgundy locks. ‘So, this _Luna Bible_ , where are we going with it? You haven’t answered my question, flower boy.’ Chan visibly got upset at the name.

‘Hey! I’m not a flower boy!’

Sooyoung raised her hands in defeat. ‘ _Okay_ , sorry. I won’t say it again.’ Chan groaned.

‘My sister asked us to bring it to the Odd Eye Realm and pass it to Jinsoul? I think that was her name.’

‘Huh. Okay… you know how to get there?’

‘Not particularly. We came here because it’s the nearest town from where we are. We came from PlayM.’

‘I know someone who can give us some advice. They live just nearby,’ Jiwoo said, grabbing Subin by the wrist as she dragged him with her. Sooyoung and Chan shrugged, following her footsteps as they walked down the empty streets. Immediately, she began bombarding questions towards Subin. ‘So how does your Spirit work? I’ve always been curious about the whole “magic flows naturally” concept!’

‘Uhm, well… I don’t know honestly. I guess it’s just a lot of visualization? I kinda have to imagine a flame and I’ll feel something in my arms, then it’ll just appear,’ he said.

‘Must be nice being one of the strongest Spirits.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Jiwoo mentally face-palmed herself. Didn’t this kid come from an Elemental town? Why doesn’t he know anything about this?

‘Well, there’s a ranking of Spirits created by the Council of Majik few centuries ago. People were discovering new things about their elements every day, so the council wanted to create something that would help them understand it. There are three ranks. The bottom ones are the Base Spirits. These ones include Terra, Ferro and Ventus. These Spirits are as the name suggests: they’re basic. However, these Spirits are the easiest to wield, with close to no external factors needed to make them work, along with very little limitations. Say, for example, a Terra Elemental can conjure a boulder from underground.’

‘Then there are Complex Spirits. These include Flora, Imperium, and Aqua. These Spirits are more complex, as the name says, and they require some more work to get right, but they’re more powerful than the base elements. These three Spirits have more choices in terms of the abilities. The Imperium Elementals have to have amazing focus, and one falter can reduce the whole skill. Without sources of water around them, Aqua Elementals can’t do much. I’m pretty sure I don’t need to say anything about Floras.’

Sooyoung and Chan were still behind them (thankfully) and they were talking too. Thank god they’re getting along well.

‘And last are the Superior Spirits. You’re in this one,’ Jiwoo said, poking at Subin’s shoulder. ‘This one has the Solis, Glacies (ice) and Ignis. These three Elements are the most powerful of the three. The most interesting part about this, is that they’re able to gain extra Spirits at some point in their life.’ Subin’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly intrigued by this new bit of information. ‘So yes, you might be able to gain new Spirits. These Spirits also work against or counter each other. The Ignis Element is strong against Glacies, but is weak against Solis. Solis is strong against Ignis, but weak against Glacies.’

‘And Glacies is strong against Solis, but weak against Ignis. It’s like rock paper scissors then!’ Subin chimed. ‘Wait, how do you get new Spirits?’

‘Not sure. You can save all your questions for later. And by turning this corner… we’re here.’ Jiwoo and Subin faced a small shop that was tucked away in the wall, its exterior painted a bright shade of seafoam green. On the sign wrote _Noir Trinket Shop,_ the lights around it glowing a faint purple.

‘Wow, this is… different,’ Chan said.

Jiwoo smiled at him. ‘Let’s go. I’m sure she can help us. She’s stocked full of books and extra stuff we might need.’ And with that, the four of them made a beeline for the entrance, pushing the glass door open. A little ring came from the bell above, and they stepped inside.

The floor was covered with a soft violet carpet, walls painted a gorgeous shade of mauve. Lace lined the counters, pillars, shelves, everything. Magenta clouds hung from the ceiling, a soothing song playing from the speakers in the stores corner. The shelves and cabinets were filled to the brim with books, clothes, and ornaments of every shape and size.

‘Okay, I thought the outside was already nice, but this is _purple._ ’ Subin said, his gaze not leaving the lilac cat in the corner of the room. He jumped back in surprise when it moved, said cat meowing in his direction. ‘So, who are we looking for?’

‘Give me a second. SUNMI-UNNIE!’

Behind the counter, a tall woman emerged, her jet-black hair in luscious waves. She wore a sparkly green and silver dress, with magnificent silver earrings to match. ‘Jiwoo! You’re here!’ she exclaimed, leaning over the counter to give the sorceress a hug. Jiwoo received it excitedly, hugging her back even tighter.

‘It’s great to see you, Sunmi-unnie!’

They pulled away, and Sunmi caught sight of the three awkwardly standing beside Jiwoo. ‘Oh! Who are these?’

‘That’s Sooyoung, that’s Chan, and this is Subin. You’ve met Sooyoung before! Remember?’ Sunmi’s eyes lit up at the memory.

‘Oh right! At the festival.’ Sooyoung bowed politely at her, while Chan and Subin followed right after. ‘So, what is it do you need today?’

‘Well, we need to pick up a few things, and we need some help with directions. We need to get to the Odd Eye Realm.’ Sunmi looked at Jiwoo quizzically.

‘Wait, for what? No one really goes there…’

‘For this,’ Subin said, stepping forward with the Luna Book in hand. ‘We need to get this to Jinsoul. But we don’t know how to get there.’ Sunmi’s eyes widened, before she scanned the shop around her, voice lowering into a whisper.

‘Follow me. I know exactly what you need.’ Jiwoo followed after her, with Subin, Chan, and Sooyoung trailing behind her. Sunmi pushed open a small wooden door, hidden behind a thistle-coloured curtain. The room behind it was almost exactly like the one outside, except it was much… older? The walls had the same mauve shade, the same lace linings, but it looked worn out. The paint was peeling back, and the lace was stained yellow with age. Clearly, this room didn’t have quite as much care and attention. ‘Sorry if its old. My grandparents refuse to have the place refurnished. They’re scared that someone will find their things.’

Sooyoung closed the door behind her, the hinges creaking loudly. Sunmi trailed her finger against the shelf of books that was tucked away to the side. Her hand eventually stops at one, its spine tattering and broken. Pulling it out, she coughed as dust flew out at her, swatting the air. She blew on the cover, and the thick layer of dust fell, revealing the gold calligraphy beneath.

‘ _The Complete Study of the World: Luna Universe_ ,’ Chan read aloud. Jiwoo took the book from Sunmi’s hands, and she gently flipped through the pages. The paper was also yellow with age, fraying at the edges. Inside it were pages upon pages of information about the Luna Universe, ink drawings of jewels, creatures, plants, and ornaments. The handwriting inside it was neat, and each page began with a different animal on the upper corner.

‘Inside is the entire guide of the Luna Universe. There are maps, analytics, studies, and monologues about other people’s discoveries.’ She flipped the pages of the book, and stopped towards the middle. ‘There. That’s where you need to go.’ Everyone gathered closely around the guide, craning over to see the words. Chan began reading aloud.

‘ ** _The History of the Luna Universe_** _: The Luna Universe is one of the most complex and unique universes of all. Unlike most lands, the Luna Universe consists of three main spaces connected together. The Luna Universe was one of the strongest Kingdoms, with 12 goddesses ruling the land together harmoniously. Each goddess was given the power to choose one being, whether they be human, elf, ogre, mermaid, or even siren, and make them their successor. These 12 goddesses would then turn to stars in the sky to watch over their successors. However, they have no control over how the successors act or think._ ’

‘Find the part on how to get to the Odd Eye Realm. We don’t have much time.’ Sooyoung said. Chan nodded, and scanned the page until he reached a paragraph labelled _The Odd Eye Realm._

_‘The Odd Eye Realm is the second part of the Luna Universe. The three goddesses of this land take form as an owl, a blue betta fish, and a fruit bat. No one knows the names of the goddesses, but these three animals are worshipped by the people of the land. It is located near the One-Third Alliance and Eden. The land is guarded by a heavy wave of magical force, and their people are mostly born as Elementals or creatures, like sylphs and sirens.’_

A map of the land has been drawn below, coloured in greens, blues and reds. ‘Says here that we have to go through this forest that’s northeast of where we are, through this village, cross this sea, and climb this hill.’ 

‘Take this with you. You’re gonna need it more than me. My grandparents wouldn’t notice one book missing from their stash.’

‘Really? Thanks so much, unnie! We should be on our way now. Do you guys need anything? Chan?’

‘Oh! Uhm, I need Ilmusc seeds, some apple seeds, Runklap roots, and Deadly Nightshade. Oh, and Neria leaves. Do you have them?’

‘Yeah, I do, let me get them for you. They’re on one of the shelves outside.’

…..

The fresh smell of pine wafted through the air around them, wild berry plants mosaiced around the trees perfectly. Their deep purple and red surfaces reflected the small rays of moonlight that shone through the leaves above. Crickets chirped on trees, with the occasional rustle in the bushes startling the Ignis Elemental, but he paid it no thought. They just entered another forest (as if the previous one wasn’t enough) and they were trudging along the narrow dirt path.

Subin wasn’t sure how to feel about Jiwoo and Sooyoung tagging along with them. I mean, yes, they _did_ save their lives, but he still felt uncomfortable about complete strangers offering their hand to help them complete a very dangerous task.

_‘Subin-ah, they have a point.’ Chan said._

_‘But still, they’re complete strangers! Yeah, they saved our lives, but I’m still worried. Plus, we don’t even know if there is gonna_ be _a reward!’ Subin protested. He really wasn’t sure about this._

_‘Just let them tag along. They’re actually helpful, Subin. If anything, I’ll just have to request for the Odd Eye Queens to give them something, fingers crossed. I’m pretty sure they’re not gonna hinder our progress…’_

_’Fine. But if they get mad and kill us, it’s not my fault.’_

_‘Deal.’_

Chan’s nudge to the arm snapped Subin out of his thoughts. The Flora Elemental had a gleeful look plastered on his face, like he was wanting to tell Subin something. Subin mumbled a ‘hm?’ to the former, sweeping the stray locks of hair out of his face. Chan shifted closer, mouth inches away from his ear as he whispered.

‘Nothing. I just wanted to say hi,’ he said, grinning. Subin scoffed at him, shoving him to the side playfully. Chan tumbled slightly, chuckling, before taking his spot next to Subin again, right behind Jiwoo and Sooyoung. The two were observing the guide in their hands, referring to the compass that Jiwoo had made in her han— wait, there is a _floating_ compass on her gloved hand. It wasn’t made out of metal, but rather of… peach dust?

‘That’s what a sorcerer can do,’ Chan said, as if he could read the younger’s mind. ‘They are different from us Elementals. They are more powerful, and have a wider range of abilities to use. Mostly they create things out of thin air with their given Material, and each one has a different type. Seems like Jiwoo’s is… actually I have no idea what that is either… some sort of dust?’

‘But like most Majikal people, sorcerers have a weakness. Like Materials, sorcerers have a distinct object they must keep with them, and without it, they lose all of their magical abilities. Most sorcerers have things like necklaces, rings, bracelets… You know, jewellery. I’m guessing Jiwoo’s one must be her glove.’ Subin’s gaze averted to said glove, watching as peach-coloured specks rose from her fingertips, linking them to the compass.

‘So, say if someone pulls off Jiwoo’s glove right now, she won’t be able to do anything?’

‘Not always. Some sorcerers like to distribute their magic into two or three objects to wear on themselves. Obviously, if one item is removed, their magic gets weaker, but it’s safer that way. Some still like to focus it all on one, allowing them to be able to use their magic and Material to their full potential.’

Jiwoo stopped in her tracks, turning to face the Elementals. ‘We still have quite a long way to go… and if we decide to go now through the dark it’s far too risky.’ Subin scanned the area around him. Trees, trees, trees, more trees…

‘There’s a cave over there. We can rest there before we continue in the morning, no?’ The cave seemed relatively harmless, and it didn’t seem to extend very far back. If they were lucky, they could collect water. He strode to it, standing before its large entrance. It was dark for sure, but it looked comfortable. ‘We can get some wood and start a fire.’ And with that, the four of them searched for dry wood, but with no luck. The most they could find was a branch that Subin picked up, and a mere twig that was left laying on the ground at Chan’s feet. Other than that, they had nothing.

‘Let me help you with that,’ Chan said. He hovered a hand over said branch, and it began growing bigger, longer, and heavier. So heavy in fact, that Subin had to let go of it, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

Sooyoung looked impressed. ‘Huh, so that’s what your Spirit is for.’

‘One of the many things I can do. This is easy for me,’ Chan said. ‘Anyways, let’s start the fire.’

After chopping, breaking and arranging the sticks, Subin lit the pile ablaze, and they sat round the roaring flame. Subin might have been overzealous and set too strong of a spark, but they didn’t mind it. It helped keep them warm in the chilly night. Chan grew some more vegetables, and Jiwoo offered to cook them in a skillet she made. They were slightly more charred, and more… _crispy_ than liked, but they didn’t mind it. Sooyoung was somehow able to catch an unsuspecting rabbit nearby, and they enjoyed their meal, discussing their plans for the next day.

The moon was now at its highest point, signalling the arrival of midnight. By then, both women were fast asleep, with Chan bobbing his head as he began to doze. Subin’s eyelids were extremely heavy, and he tried to keep them open just in case, but eventually, he gave up, and he fell into a slumber, leaning on Chan’s shoulder.

What they failed to notice however, is that the entrance of said cave, was beginning to stray further, and further away from them.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh, what could the cave have in store for them?? anyways, thank you so much for getting to this point! every kudos, comment and bookmark means a lot, and feedback would be greatly appreciated! i'll have the next chapter uploaded by next week, so stay tuned for that!


	4. illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone wondering, the characters listed in the tags will show up in later chapters (cough, woosan next chapter, cough). anyways, please enjoy!

Subin’s eyes fluttered open, the cold air that blew past him sending shivers down his spine. It was dark around him, but it was just bright enough to see. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up, the bonfire from the night before reduced to a tiny flame. Chan slept soundly beside him, head resting on his lap. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, his expression peaceful, soft even. Sooyoung and Jiwoo were cuddled together a little further away, snoring lightly. Jiwoo had made a blanket for them, and they were wrapped tightly like a cocoon. _Why couldn’t she make one for him and Chan_ , Subin thought.

He couldn’t feel his legs. It wasn’t the best position to be in, but the sight of the Elemental sleeping beneath him was cute— wait, what? Cute? No, no he can’t think that. They’re on a quest right now, a journey, and he wants to ponder about the beauty of the man beneath him while he sleeps? No. He won’t. He shouldn’t. _But still…_

‘Well, that’s one way to wake me up. Could’ve just shook me but this works too.’

Chan stared right at him, eyes glazed with sleep and curved into crescents. A small but mischievous smile stretched across his face, and Subin’s heart raced at the sight of them all combined, but also because he probably said it all aloud. _Shit._

‘W-wait that’s not—’

Chan seemed to be relishing in that moment. ‘If you like me that much just say so, Subinnie,’ he cooed. Subin avoided the other’s gaze, certain that his face was beetroot red. If it was even possible, his heart pumped even faster, as he quickly trying to find a reason to pull himself out of this.

‘I-I’m gonna go stretch a bit. My legs are very, _very_ numb right now,’ he stuttered.

‘No~ lemme stay here. It’s comfortable…’ Chan wrapped one arm around Subin’s legs, holding him down.

‘Hyung, I literally can’t feel my toes. Please… let me go…’

Pouting cutely, Chan reluctantly removed his arm. ‘Fine. But let me massage your legs.’

‘It’s okay, I’ll just stand up and stretc— _yeah no._ ’ Subin made an effort to stand, but he just plopped back down onto the ground. He tried wiggling his toes in his shoes, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. 

‘Ow! Don’t press so hard!’

‘Shh! They’re still sleeping,’ he said, tilting his head towards the girls across from them. At that moment, Sooyoung started to stir, hair in a frizz and a line of drool on her chin. Her bright burgundy eyes peeked out from her eyelids, half open and heavy. Pulling the blanket off herself, she too shivered slightly at the cold gusts of air that blew through the cave, before wiping the line of drool off her chin with the back of her hand, wiping it on her olive pants.

‘Morning, if it even _is_ morning,’ Subin called out. Sooyoung glared at Subin for a few seconds, perplexed, before her eyes widened in realization. She straightened her hair frantically, stumbling slightly as she walked. 

‘S-sorry, I forgot we weren’t at home.’

‘It’s okay. We’ll be stuck with each other for a while, so we’ll have to get used to one another eventually.’ As he spoke, blood flowed through his muscles again, and he could finally move around. Thanking Chan (who beamed right back at him with a ‘you’re welcome’), he made his way to the pile of charcoal, and spread it out across the rock, extinguishing the flame.

‘Why’d you let it go out… It’s cold…’ Jiwoo mumbled, wrapping the blanket around herself closer.

‘Because we’re getting out of here. I don’t even know how long we’ve slept, but we better get a move on.’ Subin said. Sooyoung extended a hand towards Jiwoo. The sorceress took it, standing up before waving her gloved hand across the blanket. It dispersed, and the powder travelled back to the glove, seeping through the fabric.

‘Okay, seeing that we’re all ready, we should go—’

‘Wait,’ Jiwoo began. ‘Why are we so deep inside? We camped right at the entrance, why is it so far away?’ Subin spun around, checking his surroundings for the entrance. Sure enough, there it was, in the far distance, gentle sunshine gleaming through.

‘See? It’s right there. Let’s go.’

If he was being honest, Subin also found it very strange. How did they shift that way? Considering the fact that this place was completely unknown and new to them, it made the whole situation a bit more worrying. He paid it no attention though. What could possibly go wrong?

They walked, and walked, and walked… Eventually, ages had gone by, but they were nowhere near it. Hell, it even looked like they were further away from it now. In a state of panic, they started jogging, then running, then sprinting towards the end. But nothing. They were still stuck in the same spot.

‘What the fuck is going on? This isn’t normal,’ Chan panted.

‘Glad you picked that up by now,’ Sooyoung said, equally as out of breath. Subin’s feet ached, his thighs burned, and his lungs felt as though they would collapse in on themselves. Beneath his feet, the burnt pile of wood laid there, blackened and flaking away. ‘What do we do now?’

Suddenly, Jiwoo pointed towards the other end, her voice in a hushed scream. ‘Guys, look over there!’

Behind them stood a woman, or what _seemed_ to be a woman, dressed in a torn brown and green gown. Her hair was frizzy and tangled, the inside of it crawling with spiders, their red eyes glowing with the light of the flame. Her skin was a sickening cold shade of grey, cracked and dirty. She was equipped with a stick as long as her body, and an old, rusty sword in her side. Wait. _In her side?_

‘The sword is going right through her…’ 

The blade was jammed into her, covered in old, dried blood. The handle had a moon on its base, crumbling at the edges with apparent age. She was trudging her feet towards them, the steel bangles around her ankles scraping against the ground as she walked.

‘You… not getting out… staying with… me…’ the spirit groaned. She was inching closer and closer and a gut-hurling smell of rotting flesh filled the space. The walls around them gradually froze, frosty sheets climbing up to the ceiling.

Chan backed away gingerly, careful not to bump into Jiwoo, who was frozen in place, unsure if what to do. Her hands were visibly shaking, and her breath was getting shorter. Subin wanted to just run away, miraculously hoping that they would be able to escape, despite knowing deep down that she was probably the cause of their problems. However, Sooyoung stepped forward, unafraid of the entity before her.

‘Hell no. We’re leaving.’

A burgundy orb formed in her palm, and it morphed into a javelin, sparking at the edges. She launched it right at the spirit, going through its head. The spirit cried out in pain, the sound echoing through the room before she melted into a pile, the ice on the walls melting too. The spiders crawled towards the remains, feasting on the pungent lump.

The traumatizing sight combined with the scent was utterly disgusting. Subin buckled over, feeling a tsunami of nausea rush over him. Oesophagus burning and eyes tearing, he gagged and choked, before regurgitating onto the ground. Chan rushed over to him, rubbing Subin’s back with his hand.

‘Let it all out, just let it all out.’ Subin’s knees began to feel weak, and his head spun. He gripped onto his thighs, trying his hardest to stand upright, hurling his guts out over and over again. Chan had an arm wrapped around his shoulders for support, making sure that he wouldn’t fall.

‘Okay, breathe in, and out…’

‘It’s okay… Just breathe in… and out…’ After a couple moments, Subin’s muscles relaxed, shoulders slumped and his back drenched in sweat. Trembling slightly, he locked his knees out, gripping his head as he groaned. Thankfully, the nausea was temporary, subsiding after a couple seconds. He was slightly annoyed with himself though, but constant self-criticism was going to get him nowhere out of this cave.

‘Let’s leave. He’s gonna do it again if we stay any longer,’ Sooyoung said, already striding to the entrance. Jiwoo joined her side, and Subin followed after, slightly weakened, with Chan linking arms as support.

They continued walking, but it was exactly the same as before. The light didn’t get closer.

‘We already killed that thing. Why are we still here?’ Jiwoo grunted. Beads of sweat formed on their foreheads despite the chilly surroundings. Chan, still linked to Subin, was already huffing and puffing his way through, occasionally stealing glances at Subin to see if he’s okay.

The scent creeped up behind them once again, and just like before, Subin felt weak in his knees, ready to dump out his previous meal one more time. There the spirit was, still trudging, and still moaning. And without thinking, Chan threw a seed at the spirit, the seed sprouting into a snake-like vine that caged her. It dug itself into her flesh, ripping her from the inside out. And just like before, she reduced to a pile, the spiders eating at it again.

The same thing happened a few times again. They’d walk away thinking they could leave, but every time was the same—they’d be stuck in the same spot, killing the same spirit over and over again. No matter how much they tore her apart, she rebuilt herself. How? They didn’t know. Subin was getting used to it too, even killing her once.

After the millionth time, Subin sat against a wall, worn out and frustrated. They’ve been here for ages, and without even Sooyoung needing to explain, he could already piece together her abilities. She could make weapons from her hands. _It was probably different from Jiwoo’s magic_ , he thought. As he was about to stand up, his hand pressed into the wall behind him, and oddly, it sank in slightly. Confused, he did it again. Sure enough, it sank in, and when he pulled it out, the shape disappeared, turning to stone again.

He observed the rest of the cave, hoping to find some solution to their problem, and something finally caught his eye. The stone appeared to move slightly, patterns of waves and grooves covering every inch of it. He also swore that he saw one section of it pump, almost like a heartbeat.

‘Guys, I think I know how to get out,’ Subin said hopefully. Instantly, the others’ heads snapped towards him, eyes filled with hope and curiousity. ‘I think we’re inside the spirit’s body.’

‘Wait, what?’ Chan asked.

‘Look at the stone. It’s not solid and tough. It’s moving like flesh, like an intestine. And over there! The stone is moving at a heart’s rhythm.’

‘Okay, so, what’s your suggestion?’

Subin took a deep breath. ‘I think we have to destroy this place.’

Jiwoo was clearly flustered. ‘W-What? If this place crumbles, we’ll go down with it!’

‘Don’t worry, I have an idea,’ Sooyoung said. ‘Chan, you tackle the left side, I’ll deal with the right. Jiwoo and Subin, take the ceiling. We have to break every part of this place.’ Nodding, each of them took their places, with Chan planting a large seed right into the wall. A beam emerged from Sooyoung’s fingertips, and she jabbed it into the cave’s wall, surprised at how easy it was to slide in. Jiwoo and Subin had their hands raised to the ceiling, ready.

‘Okay, on the count of three, we run.’ Subin stretched his fingers excitedly. Oddly, he was thrilled at the whole thing. The exchanged reassuring glances, and braced themselves. They were going to have to work fast, otherwise…

‘One,’

‘Two,’

‘Three!’

They sprinted, Sooyoung running her blade through the wall. It started cracking and a violet substance seeped through the cracks. On the left. a dark brown, almost black web of thick branches grew unbelievably fast, splitting the walls apart until they crumbled onto the ground. Jiwoo threw balls of peach dust onto the ceiling, each one exploding as it made contact, whilst Subin shot balls of fire to the massive puffs. They blended into each other, and the explosions got more violent as they went. Amidst the loud bangs, cracks and crumbles, they could hear the ear-splitting scream of the spirit resonate through the space. It got quieter and quieter, eventually becoming undetectable.

‘Look! The entrance, it’s getting nearer!’ Chan exclaimed. Subin turned, and sure enough, the entrance was near. ‘Just a little more, guys!’

Stone began falling even closer to them, barely missing Subin before he slipped away a spilt second before it broke on the ground. Boulders and stones fell from above, getting closer and closer as they threatened to crush the Elemental and the sorceress. Adrenaline was pumping through his entire being. They were almost there.

Suddenly, Jiwoo tripped, falling face down. ‘Shit!’

Without thinking, Subin helped her up, and together they ran. They could see the green leaves, the clear azure sky, the wild deer that ran past. They are almost there. Subin’s thighs burned, his feet hurt, and his lungs were about to explode.

Chan and Sooyoung made it out first. ‘Hurry! It’s gonna fall!’ they yelled. This was it. The final sprint.

They leaped at the final moment, and by the skin of their teeth, they made it out.

The whole structure fell in on itself, large clouds of smoke and peach dust filling the air. The plant that Chan grew stuck out amidst the rubble and smoke, perfectly covering the sun in the sky.

They did it.

Sooyoung chuckled at the sight, breath heavy and fast-paced, but a grin planted on her face. ‘Well, that was fun.’

‘Fun? We almost died, for god’s sake. That was the most adrenaline I’ve felt in a while,’ Jiwoo gasped. She was face down in the grass, limbs splayed out across the ground. All their clothes were covered in black and purple stains that reeked of old blood, but at least they were alive and breathing. The dust settled, and they expected to see the remains of the cave, but the pile of rubble was no longer there.

Instead, all that was left, was a small crimson gem that glimmered under the soft rays of the sunlight. It was covered in dirt, but it was still gorgeous, standing out amongst the bed of green beneath it. Upon first sight, Subin was almost drawn to it, like it was pulling him into a trance. He picked up the jewel, turning it in his hand. Dusting off the stains, the inside of it glowed scarlet, and it was warm to the touch.

‘Wait, where is everything?’ Chan asked, a quizzical look on his face. His hair was tangled and messy, chunks of dust caking it together.

Subin showed his new artifact to the trio, scratching his head. ‘I don’t know, but I found this.’

Jiwoo took it and observed its smooth sides, humming to herself as the gears in her head rotated. Sooyoung approached the sorceress, peering over the former’s shoulder to get a better glimpse of it. ‘I don’t know if this is just me, but I think I saw this jewel around the… _thing’s_ neck. Like a necklace.’

‘I think I saw it too. It glowed whenever we killed it,’ Chan added.

Jiwoo instantly dropped the gem on the ground, frantically wiping her hands on her clothing. ‘I don’t wanna touch that anymore. Grosses me out.’ Subin reached for it, plopping it into his bag with the rest of his things, which miraculously, none of which are gone.

‘Well, I’m keeping it. I don’t know what this might help us with, but if it brought that _thing_ back to “life” whenever we killed it, so it should be pretty useful.’

Sooyoung nodded in agreement, and she pulled out their guide from Jiwoo’s bag, flipping its delicate pages. She stopped at a section that was marked with a fold on its corner, and she gestured for Subin to join her. He did, observing the map carefully as Sooyoung spoke. Jiwoo made the compass again, holding it near the map.

‘So, next we have to go through this village… Apparently they have something there that we need before we enter to Odd Eye Rea—’

‘Uhm, guys…’ A familiar voice interrupted their discussion. It sounded fearful? Anxious? Laced with guilt?

They turned towards said voice, and it was Chan. All the colour was drained from his face, and his eyes wide and filled with worry. Chan’s bag was emptied out onto the grass, pages of books, bags of seeds, roots, vails, clothes, bottles. Everything, on the ground at his feet, splayed out for display. Everything seemed to be there, what could possibly—

Wait.

_Oh no._

_‘Where is the book?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where did it go muahahaha... anyways i hope you're enjoying it so far! please let me know if there are any qualms you have witht he plot, or if there's a bone to pick about it! i'm constantly trying to improve myself as a writer, so all feedback, good or bad, is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> stay safe, wear a mask, wash your hands, eat your veggies, and stay positive! <3


	5. howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for this late post. i was rlly busy these past couple days, and it was my birthday recently so i wasn't able to continue the chapter much, but here it is!

Hyejoo wandered through the woods that she knew far too well, bow and arrows slung over her shoulder. A massive silver wolf ambled beside her, light footsteps crunching the leaves beneath it. Birds chirped in the distance, the rustling of the leaves forming an orchestra of sounds. For anyone else, this thick neck of the woods would make anyone get lost, but not for her. She knew every tree, every rock, every stream.

Being here for a few years now, she’s taught herself the ways around nature alongside her brother and his boyfriend. She never thought in her wildest dreams that one day, she’ll have to navigate life here, but eventually, she learnt how to enjoy it, how to thrive in it. She caught sight of some purple berries that were hidden behind thick bushes, and with her dagger, she sliced through the branches, and plucked a few. _This’ll be perfect for tonight_ , she thought.

The unexpected screech of an owl sounded from nearby. She mumbled to herself, hoping that she wouldn’t see what she was thinking. Unfortunately, she did.

‘Eva! What did I say about catching birds?’ she said. The silver wolf came down from reaching up an elm, guilt on its snout. Bright green eyes looked right at Hyejoo, and she let out a long, tired sigh.

The wolf trudged back to the girl’s side, burying it’s face into her licorice black hair. ‘H-hey! That’s ticklish!’ She ran her hand through Eva’s fur, soft and smooth, cloud-like. But suddenly, Eva pulled away, like something on Hyejoo’s skin stung her. Her head lifted into a straight, almost creepy position, facing a random section of the woods. There was nothing there on that side of the woods. Without warning, she bolted through the trees, almost in a trance-like state. There was no sound, no scent, nothing.

‘Hey! Where’re you going? Eva! Come back!’

Hyejoo followed after Eva with quick steps, careful not to trip. She slid down a grassy hill, and landed on her feet swiftly. If there was one skill she got from living around the woods other than directions, it’s agility. She was born an amazing archer, winning competitions and beating most of her peers at the sport, but she was often clumsy, and stumbled a lot. She called out to Eva, hoping to see her bright silver fur peek out from somewhere amongst the green and brown. Eventually, Eva did return, but her jaw clasped onto something. It was a book, but it was unlike any she has ever seen before.

It was white in colour, with brown vines that grew from its spine clasping it shut. The wolf dropped it onto the ground with a thud, and Hyejoo picked it up cautiously. Why was some book in the middle of the woods, and how did Eva come around to find it? Someone must’ve dropped it, or left it behind by accident. But then again, no one go through these woods often. That’s the whole reason why they came here. To avoid people. But why—

‘Hey! You over there! What’re you doing?’ a voice cried out. Hyejoo turned at the sound, and a bright arrow rushed right past her, barely missing her face. It pierced through the boulder behind her, dissolving into the air.

‘Woah what the hell? Eva, let’s go!’ She hopped on top of Eva, book in her tight grasp, and the wolf dashed to their home. ‘What was that?’ she exclaimed.

Unexpectedly, a tree swung its branch right towards Hyejoo, and she ducked its blow just in time. The roots of the elms began growing thicker and longer on the ground, almost like it was trying to trip and catch Eva. Panicked, she reached for an arrow on her back, and aimed it behind her. She launched it with force, the sound of it rushing past her ear. A bright peach-coloured shield appeared, and the arrow ricocheted off it.

Whoever or whatever she was running away from, was definitely no easy task to escape from. The moving trees, light-made arrows, peach dust. She had no clue what was happening, but all she knew, was that she needed to get home. _Fast._

‘Come on, Eva! Faster!’ she demanded. Eva obeyed, and Hyejoo pressed her chest against the wolf, bracing as they sped. Countless more attacks were barrelling her way. Her heart raced, hands that gripped tightly to the leash on Eva threatening to slip off from the sweat that formed on her palms.

Their house was not far now. She could tell from the formation of rocks nearby, and the steady stream that contrasted the emotions and adrenaline that pumped through her veins. The sound of footsteps was getting closer behind them. Eva rushed between two trees, making it back just in time. A black wolf rested before the humble house, ears perking at Eva’s approach. It’s ruby eyes shot awake, black fur glistening under the sunlight that peeked through the leaves above.

Hyejoo dismounted from Eva, and dashed to the door, not even bothering to announce her arrival. Ego and Eva stood guard behind her, on the look out for anyone or anything that might threaten them.

The girl barged into the house, and shut it tightly behind her, making sure to lock it. ‘Wooyoung! Wooyoung! Where are you?’ From behind a room door, her brother stuck his head out, a tired mien glazed over his face.

‘Hyejoo, how many times do I have to tell you to take off your shoes—’ He was cut off by Hyejoo rushing into said room. He glared at her with both confusion and concern, his eyebrows curved into a shape of ‘this better be important.’

‘Wooyoung, there’s something in the woods. Eva suddenly got this book, and someone called out to me and nearly killed me and we rushed all the way back here and there were trees swinging branches a-and peach things and flying stuff and fire and—’

‘Woah, woah, woah. Stop. Breathe…’ Wooyoung said, locking his gaze with her own. The girl took a deep breath as he gripped her shoulders gently but firmly, her heart rate slowly climbing down once again. ‘That’s it…’ Hyejoo wasn’t in a state that’s ideal for her to answer questions, but she attempted to stand up straight, until she could fully calm down her just rushing emotions. ‘Okay, so what’s happening?’

‘There’s something in the woods. And it nearly killed me and Eva. I don’t know what it is, but Eva found this.’ She showed the strange book to Wooyoung, who eyed it with an equally confused expression.

‘Sannie!’ he called out. His boyfriend came back from their garden, balls of cabbage in hand. San used to study Majik history. He must know something about this.

‘What’s up?’

‘Hyejoo found this in the woods. Do you know what this is?’

The Aqua Elemental squinted his eyes quizzically at what Hyejoo found, shaking his head in dismay. ‘No, I haven’t seen it before. It does look very familiar though, but I can’t place my finger on i—'

BAAM! A violent tremble shook the ground.. The three of them crouched in shocked, hands on their heads. Wooyoung grabbed onto San. ‘What, what was that?’ he stammered.

‘Whoever you are, we know that there’s something here that you’re supposed to give us! So, hand it over!’ Sounds like a woman.

San slid out of Wooyoung’s grasp, and before Hyejoo could stop him, he walked out to the main living space cautiously, eyes facing right ahead of him. The siblings exchanged looks of ‘What the hell is he doing?’ with one another. They followed him, Hyejoo still holding onto the book. In their home stood four people. Two men, and two women. The shorter male had large eyes and pale skin, while the taller one has jet-black hair, almost like Hyejoo’s, and soft features. The shorter woman has brown and blonde locks, a glove on her right hand, while the slightly taller one had shoulder-length burgundy hair, and piercing eyes of the same shade.

‘Sooyoung, you don’t have to say it like that,’ the black-haired man said. He inched closer towards them, smiling. ‘Hello, I’m Chan, and that is Subin, Jiwoo and Sooyoung.’

‘Hyung! Why are you introducing us to them?’ the other male (seemingly Subin) said.

Chan ignored Subin’s retort, his gaze directed right at Hyejoo. ‘Please forgive us. We didn’t mean to barge in here.’

‘Well, you already did,’ Wooyoung snapped. ‘What do you want?’

‘That thing your friend there is holding. It belongs to us.’ Sooyoung said, pointing right at the book in Hyejoo’s arms. She wrapped her arms around it tighter, unwilling to give it away.

‘How do we know it’s yours? My wolf found it in the— wait. WHAT DID YOU DO TO EVA AND EGO?’

‘They’re not harmed, we just… put them away.’ Subin said matter-of-factly. A surge of rage rushed through Hyejoo, and she lunged forward at him, dropping the book onto the floor. San grabbed her wrist just in time, cocking his head to the front of the house.

The wolves were pacing worriedly in a cage of… branches? They appeared stressed, but fortunately they were left unscratched.

The grip around Hyejoo’s wrist disappeared, and she retreated to Wooyoung’s side. If anything happens to them, she wouldn’t hesitate to kill on the spot.

‘Okay, sorry for barging in. That’s on our part, apologies. We just need the Luna Bible, and we’ll be on our way. We’re racing against time, and we have to deliver this to someone very, very important.’ The shorter male stepped closer to them with his hand extended.

Now Hyejoo was intrigued. He said… Luna Bible? Sounds nice. And valuable. Eva found it too. Kind of makes it theirs… Doesn’t it?

‘Okay, we’ll give it back.’ Subin released a sigh of relief. ‘But on one condition.’

‘How much are you willing to trade for this? I mean, if it wasn’t for Eva, you guys would’ve lost it… Wouldn’t that have been unfortunate, huh? The “Luna Bible” gone missing from four innocent adventures, who left it around somewhere in the woods carelessly for some girl to find. Imagine how terrible that would be…’ she remarked, a smirk on her face. Chan’s face began to flush red, fingers fiddling with one another. Seemed like he was the one who lost it.

The other three exchanged confused looks, murmuring amongst one another. Sighing, Hyejoo tucked the book under her arm.

‘Well, if there’s nothing you can give us, then I supposed we’ll just kee—’

The ground beneath them trembled, the impact knocking some objects around the house to the ground. A flower pot shattered as it hit the floor, water and petals spread out beneath their feet. It stopped for a moment, before it came back again, but stronger. Hyejoo struggled to stand upright, leaning against a pillar for support. The wolves outside howled and growled loudly within their cage, and without second thought, she bolted out the front door, book still in hand.

A young girl was standing at the entrance of their land. Just her. No one else. How did the ground tremble then?

‘Ah… so that’s what we need… Haseul-unnie never really gave much detail on what we were sent to find, but I guess it’s right there, right now.’ The girl was at least a head shorter than Hyejoo, with a neat orange bob and jewels decorating her face. She wore a flowy orange silk dress, adorned with gold lining and lace. Her cheeks were round and rosy, but the aura in her eyes, they were piercing. Scary, almost.

Her brother, San, and the four gathered by her side. Chan let out a hushed gasp, eyes widening on shock.

‘Chan, who’s that?’ Subin asked.

‘She’s Yeojin! The youngest of the One-Third. She’s almost on the same level as Heejin!’

‘Ah, of course. The one person who knows everything about everyone. Nice to meet you, I’m Yeojin,’ she said, curtsying. Her voice was both husky but also creepily saccharine. She paused for a moment, her gaze on the book in Hyejoo’s grasp. ‘I suppose you have something that I need in your hand right there, so hand it over. Or I’ll make you hand it over.’

Despite her threat, the seven of them stood firmly in place. Honestly, Hyejoo was afraid. Just slightly. She didn’t know why though. It was seven against one. She should be pretty easy to chase away, right? Who is this Heejin person? What the hell is this whole One Third thing? She had no idea. All she knew was that she probably had no good intentions, and that by all means should they keep this book protected.

‘Fine. You asked for it.’

Her right eye glowed a bright orange shade, and from the ground, at least 500 statues rose from the earth. The soil and roots under the surface moulded together to form human-like entities, all standing straight and tall, like soldiers. They were equipped with armour made of rock, soil flesh and grass sticking out in awkward places.

‘Get them.’

The statues came to life, mouths crawling with worms and other insects. Despite their deceiving weak-appearances, these things were agile. And fast. Sooyoung slashed into their torsos with a bright beam, their bodies crumbling to dust as they screamed in torment. Subin launched flaming balls at the soldiers, setting the ground beneath them on fire. Chan was somehow able to make their willow tree come to life, roots as its legs as it flung golden vines through the battlefield. San blasted gushes of water and caught the soldiers within spheres of the liquid, before flinging them towards the trees in the distance. They were very easy to get rid of, with a simple jab making them crumble to the ground.

Quickly, the horde of soldiers were reduced to dirt once again. Hyejoo released a sigh of relief. Guess she was right about this Yeojin girl.

‘Hyejoo, behind you!’ Wooyoung leaped towards her, fist ramming through the head of one of them. ‘These things came back again. They just rebuild themselves up.’

‘WHY DO WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH SHIT LIKE THIS AGAIN? WE JUST KILLED SOME CAVE BITCH AND NOW THESE THINGS? I SWEAR TO GOD—’ Sooyoung screamed, sticking her blade through one of its heads. ‘GIVE ME A BREAK FOR FUCKS SAKE!’

The soldiers would multiply each time they were killed. The wave of them was never-ending. Hyejoo resorted to shooting arrows through them, only having them come back, with friends in tow. Even Chan and Subin, who handled the sudden battle well, now had their element getting weaker. ‘My Spirit is too little! I can’t do anything anymore…’ Subin said. Chan seemed to be facing the same problem. The walking willow tree now stood, firmly, roots dug into the soil once again. San was still going strong, but his Elemental abilities were weakening too.

Jiwoo was trying her best to shield them, making barrier after barrier, only to have them broken apart again and again. These soldiers were indeed easy to kill, but they were very strong too. One of them lunged at an unexpecting Sooyoung, and Hyejoo shot it from afar, right before it got to her. Sooyoung mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her, and continued her onslaught. The air was filled with the smell of dampness and earth, and their clothes were covered in dirt. 

They’ve been fighting non-stop for 30 minutes, and Hyejoo was tired. She could taste the sweat on her upper lip, her feet hurting from the running and jumping. At some point, the Elementals were able to recharge and re-join, but it didn’t last long. The soldiers were now increased to at least 4000, and they were surrounded. Hyejoo’s heart beat in her throat. She was out of arrows, and even after the wolves were released from their confines, they were tired out too. Ego was helping Subin a lot, riding him through the sea of soldiers as he hurled burning balls of fire at them, but eventually the two of them burnt out, breaths heavy.

Yeojin strutted towards the group, a smirk on her face. God, Hyejoo wanted to slap that smile right off. ‘You could’ve just given me the book, but you didn’t… Well, goodbye guys. It was nice knowing you all.’

‘Sannie, just let me use my magic,’ Wooyoung whispered. Instantly, Hyejoo, turned to face her brother. Was he crazy?

‘Wooyoung, you’ll literally pass out. I forbid it.’ San replied, a stern tinge in his voice.

‘And if I don’t she’ll kill us all!’

Wooyoung raised his hands to his head, clenching his jaw as he shut his eyes tightly. His entire body started trembling, his skin transitioning from a golden, tanned shade to a ghostly white hue. He fell to his knees, and from his mouth, the most ear-piercing, high pitched whistle-like ring filled the air. The sound was so strong, that it made Hyejoo light-headed.

Everyone around him clasped their ears shut, wincing in pain. The air grew warmer, the gentle rustling of leaves in the distance and harmonious chirps of birds turning to screeches and stampeding of deer and elks.

Countless eagles, owls, and peregrines descended from the sky, while legions of deer and elks coming to their aid, ramming through and tearing the soldiers apart. Everyone ducked and huddled together for safety. Wooyoung’s eyes rolled back, his body going limp as he collapsed from the overstimulation. He was born with a very rare and unknown form of magic, and he wasn’t good at controlling it yet. Hence why they moved out here. He would be able to live life with his sister and boyfriend, away from people who threatened to burn him at the stake from accusations of witchcraft.

San caught him just in time, gently resting him on the soft grass. Everything around them was happening so quickly. In the blink of an eye, every single one of them were reduced to nothing. They surrounded Yeojin, ready to maul the girl apart. Annoyed, Yeojin chanted some unfamiliar phrases, and from the sky descended a gigantic white bird, landing on the grass smoothly. The other animals backed away in fear at the intimidating creature, before the sorceress hoped onto its back. The bird flew to the sky, disappearing out of sight in the clouds.

Finally, it was over. 

…..

Subin lifted his head cautiously, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that everything was gone. Finally, for once the entire day, he could be a bit more relaxed. Between escaping a hexed cave, chasing down an apparent thief of the book, and battling another member of the One-Third, he was drained of all energy. Jiwoo spread a layer of dust along the ground, its shimmery particles sinking into the earth. ‘It’s to counter magic and hexes. Hopefully they won’t come back.’

‘We’re so sorry for dragging you into this mess,’ Chan said, facing the Aqua Elemental. If Subin’s ears didn’t deceive him, his name was San, the other one is Wooyoung, and the girl is Hyejoo. Thank god his hearing is good.

San shook his head slowly in response, Wooyoung still cradled in his arms.

‘It’s okay, it’s not your fault that she came here. We’ll give you your book back, and if you want, you can stay the night here.’ Subin, Chan and Sooyoung enjoyed the idea, but Jiwoo didn’t.

‘Sorry, but you guys can’t stay here anymore. It’s too dangerous.’

San and Wooyoung stared at her with wide eyes, appalled at her statement. ‘What do you mean we can’t stay here?’

‘Listen. Yeojin already knows where you are. She can and she will bring more people back here to get what she needs. Please trust us, we’ve come across people who are with the One-Third, and they’re not people you want to mess around with.’

Chan also nodded in agreement. ‘Jiwoo’s right. At least you’ll be safer with us than here. We’re headed to the Odd Eye Realm, and everything will be much easier once we deliver the Luna Bible to them. For now, you guys should really tag along.’

The three of them looked hesitant, and Sooyoung did too. They talked with Jiwoo and Chan, whilst Subin inched towards Sooyoung, tapping her on the shoulder. ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘That’s three more people. It’ll be much easier to lay low with a smaller group. Also, the rewards will be split even further! How much are we going to get?’ She does have a point. Having seven people travelling to one spot isn’t something easy to conceal. They’d have to be extra careful. ‘Honestly, I think we should just take the book and leave. They should be able to defend themselves well, right?’

Subin didn’t feel it was right to let them go against the One-Third alone again. Wooyoung saved their lives, San was a big help during everything, and if it wasn’t for Hyejoo and her wolf friend, the book might be somewhere completely, and they might not be able to find it ever again. But she was right. It’ll be easier to lay low. The One-Third has eyes and ears in every corner, so they’d have to take extra precautions. Never again did Subin want to see those three disciples, or that Yeojin girl again.

‘I mean… Maybe I’ll tell Jiwoo.’

Subin turned to talk to Jiwoo, but she, San, Wooyoung and Hyejoo were nowhere to be seen. Eva and Ego was still there, resting as they played peacefully with one another. Perplexed, he faced Chan, who was growing a wild dandelion on the grass. ‘Chan-hyung, where’re the rest?’

‘Oh, they went inside to get some things. They’re coming with us, I think.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now there's seven... the next chapters are going to be a bit less adrenaline-filled and more... slow :)))))) also please let me know if i should post chapters this long on a weekly basis or shorter ones! 
> 
> every kudos and comment means so much to me, so please leave them if you'd like!!! 
> 
> stay safe, eat your veggies, wash your hands, wear a mask, and practice proper social distancing! <3


End file.
